The Doctor is In
by snowberrii
Summary: Doctors are supposed to treat their ill-stricken patients, not pester petite-sized nurses in trying to get into their pants. IchiRuki. Smut.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

**The Doctor is In**

The sun was blazing hotly above the skies. The miniscule clouds were barely visible, indulging the living things scurrying on the Earth's grounds with little to no comfort. Inside one of the establishments that glistened with expensive crystal windows and marbles, a petite-sized woman with raven hair and violet eyes was seething. One, because it was _too _fucking hot that even the air conditioners happened to be of no use; and, second, an orange-haired man whose hair shone brighter than the sun itself, was obstructing her view from all the goodness she could have had in the cafeteria if not for the said man pissing her off with his mere presence.

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Rukia forced a smile upon her lips as she reached for her fork and played with her tiramisu cake. Goodness, she was losing her appetite! The man continued talking, his infamous smirk plastered across his face as he flirted and chatted about things Rukia wasn't even the least bit interested.

"Are you free on the weekends, Kuchiki-san?" the man asked huskily, his face leaning closer ever-so-slightly near hers. Rukia, albeit infuriated, was still thankful that he still had the balls to call her by her surname. Well, they were certainly not close. And Rukia was _very _okay with that.

"I'm sorry, _Doctor _Kurosaki," she replied with her high-pitched tone, one that she was sure ticked the hell out of this man who preferred hearing her normal voice. She mentally applauded herself for long-awaited victory as the doctor in front of her frowned from the overly sweetened tone of her voice. "I'm neither free on Saturday or Sunday."

The doctor pursed his lips, his frown deepening slightly as he contemplated her words. Setting his chin at the back of his knuckles, he peered at her with an intense scrutinizing gaze that brought a shudder on her spine. "Well, how about on Friday night?" he asked hopefully, his amber eyes glowing with optimism.

Finally recovering from her sudden daze, Rukia leaned on her seat and shook her head lightly. "I have an appointment, too." She just hoped the dude would take the cue and leave her alone like what she wanted.

But the gods decided now was a good time to provoke her.

"I know you're avoiding me, _Rukia," _Ichigo stated sourly, his face melting to an irritated expression. "Every time I ask you out, you always say the same thing. You think by now I wouldn't have noticed?" he gritted dangerously, an unpleasant sound resonating as his calcium-bounded teeth synched together in friction.

Rukia's face flushed scarlet. Instantly, she forgot _who _she was talking to and just let her emotions erupt like molten lava. "If you already know, then why do you keep pestering me?" she grounded out, her voice falling to a low hum. The hand holding her fork was hurting by the way she was gripping it so tightly. "Stay away from me," she hissed.

Ichigo chuckled. The sound irked Rukia so much that she had the sudden urge to clamp her ears shut. "I already told you: I _like _you." He sipped from his iced tea while never breaking his eye contact. "And when I _want_ something, I _get_ it."

Rukia was seeing red! Oh how dare he! She didn't care if he was a doctor! He could parade around the city with his license for all he cared! But the way he was talking so coolly like all girls would willingly swoon over his feet didn't sit well with her. She wasn't just _anybody—_she was Rukia _effing _Kuchiki!

Fuck it. This doctor was utterly aggravating her! Her life had always been so peaceful—no orange-haired man appearing out of nowhere in the middle of the street or somewhere near her apartment complex. Even the bustling hospital where she constantly had to check on ill patients was a good place to stay in. She enjoyed everything she had—her apartment, her pet rabbit, her civil status, and career.

But not after Ichigo Kurosaki nosily entered her life.

He was stationed in the Karakura General Hospital one month ago. Apparently, he had his own home clinic and just decided to grab better chances in working for a bigger hospital to expand his knowledge and acquire better compensation. He was _really _good—no doubt about that, but the moment he had stepped on the tiled floors of KGH, Rukia knew something was obviously wrong with the man.

In the mere seconds they laid their eyes on one another, Ichigo was all-set in making her notice him. He'd do anything just to catch her attention. He'd go as far as to leave red roses on her locker every day, ask her about anything she'd need his help with, look at her with intense amber eyes that made her skin prickle, randomly visit her in her apartment, and treat her to lunch just like today.

He'd confessed to her once. He had cornered her in the parking lot after their late night shift and blatantly confessed to her how much he liked her. Rukia, of course, downright rejected him. She'd been in relationships, yes, but it was her least priority right now. But to her complete horror, the man became even more persistent! She did try contacting their employer to transfer her to another station. Of course, luck had never been on her side and her request was futilely rejected because of her lack of reasonable excuses.

Fast forward today and here they were now.

So he dared cross the line, huh?

So be it. She'd show him how much of a bitch she could really be.

"I know you like me, doctor," her voice fell meticulously low. "However, I do not reciprocate your feelings. So if you really do want me, then go ahead and _chase_ me," she goaded harshly. The look on Ichigo's face was priceless as she continued, "Just don't expect I'll come begging on my knees because I am positive I will remain a single woman for the rest of my stay in the hospital." She shot up from the seat, almost knocking the thing over as she reached for her purse. She didn't even give him a second glance as she trudged away from their table.

Midway through her stride, her feet numbly halted as she heard his words echo:

"It's _on_ then, _Nurse _Rukia_. _By the end of the month, you'll be mine."

Rukia stood stock-still for a few seconds as the severity of his words thoroughly sank in. Glaring at him for the last time, she stomped her feet on the ground and continued walking with a visible black cloud hanging over her raven-colored head.

[-!-]

Two weeks had already passed. To Rukia, it felt like an eternity.

Infuriating was an understatement. Ichigo, true to his words, had become even more pushy and determined.

Nothing deterred him from getting what he wanted. Every time he had the chance, he'd surprise and jump her unprepared. Rukia got used to this routine as time passed quickly. He'd show up randomly whenever she was making rounds; touching her in places she didn't remember giving him permission to feel, or popping in her apartment complex demanding entrance even if she'd refuse him and from then on, their encounter would escalate to a whole new level.

Caresses, erotic whispers, and lustful kisses.

She wanted to be the _perfect _bitch, right? What bad would it get if she led him on making him think she liked him too but in the end she'd dump him again? Damn, she had to bring the camera for that day! Well, at first she had been hesitant—she'd slap him square on the face for touching or kissing her without permission—but seeing as though she had a better plan for his downfall, then she might as well enjoy the moment!

OK, so she wasn't enjoying his kisses, touches, or caresses! What she did enjoy was the look of complete happiness in his face whenever she reciprocated. Oh how she longed to see the look of defeat marred across his _handsome _features!

Hold it! Did she think he was 'handsome'? Screw that. Now her head was boggling rather crazily from his mind-blowing kisses. Just now, he'd shown up in the storage room where she needed to obtain new IV fluids. He'd thrown her up against the wall, smashed his hot lips against hers, and licked her neck ferociously.

God, just thinking about it made her wet.

Wobbling with her legs feeling like jelly, she forced herself to stand straight. If she did not recover swiftly, the bags of IVF in her shaking hands would surely fall from her grasp.

Goddammit, was she losing?

Was she losing in the game she herself had initiated?

He was handsome, lean, and had the body of Adonis. He was perfect—like what her co-workers frequently say. Every female species in the hospital—be a patient, another doctor, or nurse—turned their heads to him whenever their eyes fell on his perfect figure. He was like a walking piece of a giant diamond, catching everyone's attention without the intention of earning them purposely.

Her underwear was soaking now.

Shaking her head, Rukia forced herself to move. Her energy was sapped and her tiny feet were protesting. It took her more than 10 minutes to reach the station, whereas if it was any normal day she could have had reached it in less than 5 minutes. She appeared extremely worn-out by the way her hair was sticking out and her previously wrinkle-free scrub now overtly creased for all it was worth.

Sitting wearily on one of the chairs, she sighed contentedly and almost uttered a gasp when the wet fabric of her panties clung to her like second skin. She felt so sticky, hot, and… _soaking_ wet.

"Are you OK, Kuchiki-san?" Orihime, one of her shift mates, asked worriedly as her gray eyes took in the wasted appearance of the petite nurse.

Rukia's swollen lips were too bruised that she didn't have enough strength to smile back. "I'm fine, Inoue. Just tired," she mumbled lowly.

Orihime's auburn hair swayed as she swiveled in her seat and hastily placed the back of her hand against Rukia's forehead. Her eyebrows scrunched into a frown as her usually bubbly expression fell into a concerned one. "You feel hot." She opened one of the drawers and cleaned one of the existing digital thermometers inside with an alcohol swab. "Let me get your temp checked," she offered with a smile as she pushed up one of the sleeves of Rukia's scrub shirt.

Rukia immediately pulled back from her friend. Waving her hands as if some sort of defense, she noted, "I'm fine, Inoue. I'm just tired, is all."

Orihime looked skeptical. She tried reaching for her petite friend for the second time, but failed when the said short nurse scooted even further from her. One perfectly manicured eyebrow raised, she did not have the time to question the woman when an orange-haired doctor appeared on the hallway and waltzed confidently toward their station. Orihime's face instantly lightened and her eyes sparkled with obvious admiration as Doctor Kurosaki strode with his long smock gown swishing behind him.

"Hello, ladies," he greeted charmingly, not a breadth of perspiration present in his body while Rukia, on the other hand, was sweating bullets.

Dammit, she really was losing!

"I see you are still up." He leaned his elbows on top of the station and peered at them with his honey-colored eyes. "I'll treat you two with a cup of steaming hot coffee for a job well done." He shrugged and added, "Why don't you help me carry them on the way here, Nurse…

Rukia paled. All the color from her face drained as he waited for him to utter _her _name. He'd purposely come here to corner her again! She'd not—

… _Orihime_."

Rukia almost shot herself with a sniper. Here she was thinking he _wanted _her again, when in actuality it was Inoue he wanted to spend his time with! Goddammit! What was wrong with her? She could not lose to his charms! She could not let him see that it hurt her. With newfound vigor, she watched with uncaring eyes as Inoue happily jumped from her seat and practically bolted toward him.

And when did he start calling Inoue in first name basis, anyways?

Without saying anything to the left-out petite nurse, the duo trotted away from the station. Rukia sank on her seat heavily and wished the whole thing just eat her up.

Damn it, he was doing this on purpose!

One minute he'd make her feel so sought after as if she was the only girl that existed, the next he'd ignore her like she was simply a pint-sized ant that almost didn't exist.

She had to get her bearings straight. She had to ignore the tightening in her chest. Game, game, game—this was only a game! Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't the man of her dreams. She would never beg for him! She'd promised that, right? She'd clearly engraved into his moronic brain that she would remain a single woman and not run straight after him like a sex-deprived slut. She'd started this; she'd finish it once and for all. Only two weeks were left from their unspoken battle. Rukia just had to stay the indestructible one until this stupid game ended.

It didn't take too for Inoue to come back. However, Doctor Kurosaki wasn't with her anymore. The bubbly girl had taken her usual seat with hearts in her eyes, talking animatedly how Doctor Kurosaki was the epitome of sexiness and how he was so caring and blah, blah, blah. Rukia turned on deaf ears as her friend talked, straining to keep herself from slitting Inoue's throat. She waited patiently for the sun to rise so she could dash the hell out of the hospital and escape Ichigo's suffocating presence.

[-!-]

One week left… and Rukia Kuchiki was going to be a _free _woman once again.

No more orange-haired doctors pissing her off, no more amber-colored eyes staring at her intensely she felt like drowning in their depths, and no more pink puckered lips trailing wet kisses on her skin.

It would appear like that after this whole affair was over, but it seemed Ichigo had changed his mind earlier than expected. Yes, he still gazed at her with a longing expression, but he no longer jumped on her the way he used to. Instead, his previous undivided attention toward her had been directed to none other than her shift mate, Orihime Inoue.

She should be grateful that the man had found _new_ love. But the idea of him chasing another woman enraged Rukia to the point she could barely contain herself from decapitating Inoue whenever her high-pitched voice rang speaking non-stop about her beloved 'Kurosaki-kun'. So she didn't call her Doctor Kurosaki anymore outside the hospital grounds. Their relationship had developed to the point where her friend could call him more informally.

He had stopped his advances making Rukia feel foolish. She'd started the game and now she was losing it for even entertaining his antics. She should have been more careful with her actions because now she was absolutely regretting it.

She missed his touches. She missed his caresses. She missed his kisses.

But she was never going to admit that.

Pulling herself from her thoughts, she organized her stuff putting all of her things inside her duffel bag. She was so fucking tired that even her eye sockets could barely contain being opened. Her back muscles ached (she had to transfer a 250 lbs patient from their ward to the OR [OR means Operating Room]), her fingers were shaking tremendously, and here feet were so sore from all the running (too many emergency situations!).

Christ! She needed sleep!

"Kuchiki-san!" Oh my god, there she was again. Her ever irritating voice torturing her ears to no end. Rukia searched for any reinforcement inside the station and found not even one of her shift mates present to save her from the bouncing girl. Why was it that every time Inoue would open her mouth, none of her other shift mates were present?

"Ah, hello, Inoue." She craned her neck to the auburn-haired girl and felt a vein twitch on her forehead when Orihime flung herself comfortably on the seat beside her. "What is it you wish of me?" She smiled, the girl too elated to even see the deviousness behind her infamous Kuchiki mask.

Orihime was high again. "Kurosaki-kun invited me to dinner tonight!" She suddenly clamp her mouth shut with a hand, looking troubled as if she had said something wrong. "I still have to call him 'Doctor' when in the hospital, right?" she asked no one in particular. "Jesus! I'm just so excited! I think he's finally going to ask me out! What do you think, Kuchiki-san? Should I accept him or make him wait a bit longer? I don't want to seem the 'easy-to-get' type."

Rukia had a grim headache coming. Seriously, couldn't she just shut the fuck up? Composing herself, she lied in her fake voice, "I'm sure the dinner would be great, Inoue. Just do whatever you want." Rukia noted Orihime was too dense—too dense to not even notice the obvious venom evident in her voice.

"Thank you, Kuchiki-san!" Orihime beamed happily as she stood from her chair and hugged the petite woman to her voluptuous breasts. "You're really a great friend!" And just like how fast she appeared, in the blink of an eye, she was already gone.

Rukia sulked. Orihime called her a friend. Friend. Really, the girl had always been nice to her (except for her voice, Rukia resented it). She should just be happy for her friend and not mentally plot her death after stealing Ichigo's attention from her. None of what was happening was Inoue's fault because she herself, Rukia Kuchiki, was to be blamed.

Still, she didn't like Ichigo in the deeper sense of the word. She just missed his touches, kisses, and caresses. She missed his physical presence, not the man himself. She had not been laid for months and she was getting extremely sexually frustrated that she even started craving Ichigo's previous advances. Now, however, she would not get them anymore. She'd stay a single woman like what she had intended.

Oh joy.

The drive home was long. The streetlights and buildings passed by her in slow-motion.

Rukia entered her apartment complex with heavy steps, duffel bag slung over her shoulder. The staircase was a blur as she forced both of her feet to move. Mentally and physically, the tiny woman was exhausted. She continued walking mindlessly, her steps unrelenting, when her eyes suddenly caught something orange-ish near her doorstep. She froze mid-step, her posture stiffening when the orange-haired doctor sensed her arrival. He turned his head to her, his facial expression unreadable.

Then and there, Rukia wanted to kiss the living daylights out of him and throw every walls of defense she had conscientiously built.

But her mouth wasn't exactly cooperating.

"I thought you'd gone to a dinner with Inoue?" the words had cut through the silence like a samurai's sword even before she could stop them. "What the _fuck _are you doing here?" There. At least the last part of her speech was sensible.

Ichigo didn't reply. Instead, he sauntered toward her like a scavenger about to attack. Rukia did not gain any momentum the minute she felt his calloused hands grasp her shoulders and pull her in for a lustful kiss. Rukia tried resisting, aiming kicks and punches in random places she could reach, but not enough to actually hurt him. Within seconds, the doctor had the petite nurse melting into a muddled pool of desire as she kissed him back just as fiercely.

Tongues battled for dominance. Ichigo bit her bottom lip hard and sucked on it as he slipped his eager tongue inside her wet mouth. Rukia fought viciously against him, swirling her tongue against his in circles and licking anywhere her own pink appendage could reach. She grabbed his shoulders for support, holding them in place as if her life depended on it. She let out a gasp of surprise when Ichigo pulled out from her and started garnishing her neck with hot kisses.

"I-Ichigo… mmm…" she croaked out, her voice barely audible as another moan escaped her lips.

Ichigo continued licking her neck, biting in visible places as his hands grappled for the front of her scrub. He pushed her body against the wall and started sliding his hands under her covering to feel her heated skin.

"Fuck, Rukia," he grounded out. His hand reached inside her bra and lovingly pinched the perky nub of pleasure. Rukia moaned loudly and kissed his mouth deeply in response. He toyed with her breast, bringing fire and pleasure to places that brought Rukia's head spinning with uncontrollable lust. "Say you want me," he hissed lowly, his other hand slipping inside her pants.

"I-Ichi… ah!" Her head was turning side-to-side. Her back was aching from being held up in an uncanny position. But she didn't care. All she wanted was to sate her lust and need! "I-I… unh…"

Ichigo pulled his hand away from her breast to rest on her thigh. He slipped his hand under her and brought her leg up, her lower limbs grabbing his waist out of instinct. She was hanging suspended in the air with her legs wounded around him, head thrown back, and lips parted as she gasped for oxygen.

Hot. Too hot.

The hand inside her pants ventured further. Rukia let out a tiny scream as his fingers found her soaking wet panties. He groaned in approval, sliding the piece of hindrance to the side and pushing his fingers in. The petite woman shuddered terribly as a wave of pleasure prickled every nerve endings in her body.

"Say you want me, Rukia," Ichigo said again, his voice hoarse and oozing with sex. His thumb found her clitoris. Rukia moaned loudly and massaged his scalp as his fingers brought her ecstasy. He slipped his index and middle fingers inside her aching womanhood, his thumb unrelentingly manipulating her clit. All Rukia could do was groan in approval as he started thrusting his fingers in and out of her.

Her bag laid forgotten on the floor. Ichigo and Rukia were too preoccupied with one another that the sound of a phone ringing went on deaf ears. It was only when Rukia pulled away from him did he slow down and looked at her questioningly.

"Y-your phone… it's ringing," Rukia said breathlessly as his fingers never ceased pumping even when he pulled his cell phone out from his pocket and brought it near his ear. She clamped her mouth with her hands, keeping her moans to a minimum as Ichigo talked heatedly over the phone with his skilled fingers still humping inside her.

"What?" she heard Ichigo say. "I-Inoue!" he gasped, totally forgetting about his appointment with her. He had asked her to dinner earlier that night. He had wanted Rukia to be jealous in the last minute of their game, so he could claim her as his completely. Inoue was nothing to him. It was always Rukia Kuchiki. The days he had to spend ignoring her was a complete torment.

Rukia, upon hearing the dreaded name, furrowed her eyebrows. Ichigo's fingers stopped their magical dance, and his previously lust-filled face was now spoiled with uncertainty. Reaching toward him, she nibbled on his neck playfully and sucked a tender spot near his jugular vein. She heard him hiss, and Rukia bit down hard enough to draw blood. "I want you, Ichigo," she said lustily, licking the hickey she had created with her tongue.

Ichigo flipped his phone shut without even saying goodbye. He threw the contraption away and resumed kissing Rukia with vigor more intensified than before. Rukia moaned blissfully, smiling as his fingers resumed pleasuring her. She moved her hips in time with his digits.

"I-Ichigo, we need to g-get inside," she managed to say. "W-we can't have sex in the middle of t-the hallway…"

"I can _fuck_ you here right now, Rukia," Ichigo stated as he inserted another finger inside her. Rukia bit her lip as another moan threatened to escape her lips. She couldn't risk the two of them being seen like this. Moreover, her neighbor, a grandmother who loved strolling with her cat in the mornings, in any minute could burst through the door and see her and the orange-haired doctor in a very compromising position.

Unwillingly, Rukia let her feet slip from his waist. Ichigo's hands retracted as he watched her grapple for her bag. She was bending over searching for her keys, making Ichigo's hard-on ache even more as her plump ass was presented before him.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried as she felt him grab her hips and pulled her ass toward him. The bulging in his pants was too erect that it almost hurt. Rukia's whole body was shaking as the orange-haired doctor began thrusting his hips toward her in wild abandon. "_Goddammit! _I need to get my keys!"

Ichigo bent over her and whispered seductively against her ear, "Go ahead. Don't mind me."

But how could she when his erection was pressing insistently against her cloth-covered pussy? Rukia tried to remain focus. Her vision was blurry. Finally, the raven-haired nurse uttered a small sound of victory as she found her keys. She stood with trembling legs, Ichigo still clinging behind her, and inserted the right key to its slot.

Once the door was opened, all hell broke loose.

Clothes were messily strewn all-over the place. Hungry hands clutched each other's body as the heat inside the room increased. Ichigo pushed Rukia to the floor, not at all caring that the front door was still slightly ajar and anybody could come inside and witness how he give Rukia Kuchiki the best ride of her life.

He spread her legs wide, opening her entrance to him as her overflowing pussy was exposed. He was about to dive straight in, when Rukia's hand stopped him.

"I want you now. Please… please take me now," she silently begged, her eyes filled with nothing but want. Ichigo growled low in his throat as he kissed her intensely. Grasping his erect shaft, he stared deeply into her violet eyes as if seeking for consent before plunging inside her wet cavern. Rukia screamed, her voice echoing in the apartment grounds like an animal growl. The heat inside her intensified as she felt Ichigo's cock settle inside her pussy. Her hot walls enclosed around him like fitted gloves, squeezing and milking his long shaft. He was very thick and well-endowed—at least 9 inches long, she thought. No wonder, the girls crazily spread their legs for him.

"Fuck, you're _so_ tight…" Ichigo grunted heavily, steadying her hips with his fingers as he started pumping his cock. The long rod stretched her tight insides. His mouth enclosed around her breast, sucking the exposed mound.

Rukia was coming—hard. Ichigo's pace was so fast she could barely keep up. The carpeted floor was rubbing against her back, scratching her porcelain skin. And when she felt his hand reach down and circled her clit, she was gone.

"F-fuck!" she screeched. Latching her hands around his neck and gripping his waist with her legs, she brought his face closer to hers and kissed his mouth deeply. Her walls of defense were now gone, leaving nothing but a sex-depraved woman who needed rough sex to satiate her needs. She didn't care anymore if she had lost the game. Dammit, she liked Ichigo, and there was no way she was going to lose him!

"R-Rukia… ugh." Ichigo was nearing his limit. Quickening his pace even more, his finger toyed with her erect clit. His tongue slipped inside her mouth and she happily accepted as orgasm wracked both of their panting bodies. Ichigo held onto her tightly, his hands would surely leave their imprints as her womanly walls squeezed the life out of his dick. "Ugh!"

Screaming silently, Rukia let her body loose as hot juices squirted out of her core and into Ichigo's thighs. Ichigo's balls tensed as she sensed her coming, spurting out his own seeds into her awaiting opening as his cum burst into her pussy. It was too much, Rukia could scarcely contain them, and their mixed juices tumbled out of her hole in waves.

Panting heavily, Rukia relaxed and looked up at him. Her breathing was hard, and so was he. She touched his quivering back, massaging the knots on his muscles. "You can lean your weight on me, Ichigo," she finally said.

Ichigo gazed up in surprise, but nodded and did as he was told. He let his body relax as he placed all of his weight against hers. He watched for her face, alert to move quickly if she found him too heavy. He delivered feather-like kisses on her neck. Without looking up, he muttered, "What's going to happen now?" He heard her giggle playfully beneath him.

"I like you too, Ichigo," she stated boldly, no trace of the ice mask she constantly wore present in her features. "I've been a bitch, and now regretting all of the things I've said before." She kissed his nose and wrapped her hands around him.

Ichigo's eyes widened. His lips broke into a grin as he kissed her again. Rukia responded with equal fervor. His hands began to venture again, caressing and touching any skin they could get a hold of. He pulled away slowly, a thin trail of saliva connecting them as they breathed heavily. "Good. Now it's settled that you're mine." Possessively, he bit her snowy neck and licked the battered skin with his tongue.

"I am not your property!" Rukia grumbled with her face flushing red. "And besides, you were flirting with Inoue. How can I possibly forgive you for toying with my feelings?" She averted her gaze from him, crossing her arms under her humble breasts.

Ichigo continued licking her neck. "I only did it to make you jealous." Rukia could feel him smirking against her skin. The light sensation on her chest was now gone replaced with a frustrating kind of emotion slowly eating away her previous in-trance state. She growled gruffly, pushing Ichigo away from her and bolting from her position on the ground. Ichigo was taken aback, but quickly held the look of surprise in his face as he sat up as well and grinned at her.

"Bastard," Rukia muttered, ready to attack as her hands balled into fists on her sides. But her drive immediately passed away the moment Ichigo tackled her and distributed wet kisses on her face. "I-Ichigo…" This man was making her weak on the knees! How the hell did she manage to keep her self-control before this happened was beyond her!

Well, at least she was happy now.

Mere inches away from her lips, she heard Ichigo whisper seductively, "I love you, Nurse Rukia."

She couldn't help but smile back. "I love you too, Doctor Kurosaki."

"Well," the horny doctor continued. "Let's get to round two, shall we, my little nurse?"

The look of delight on Rukia's face was unmistakable. She grinned, her pearly white teeth shining as she grabbed the back of Ichigo's neck and pulled his face closer. "Order ready to be carried out, doctor."

And they dove in for another kiss.

In the end, it wasn't only the physical attention Rukia needed. She had fallen in love with this persistent man who had never given up on her. What mattered most now was that the both of them finally found warmth in each other's arms.

[-!-]

_After one week…_

Rukia's eyes snapped open when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She fished it out languidly and read the new text message sent to her.

_From: Doctor Kurosaki_

_Message: Meet me in OR #6 now._

Rukia's eyebrows raised. She stood from her seat and trotted her way toward the OR. On her way, she passed by her _old _shift mate Inoue who right away averted her gaze as if she did not see her. The petite nurse rolled her eyes. Why couldn't the girl just accept Ichigo was hers now? Ichigo had already explained to her that she just misunderstood his behavior. She was being so bitchy and even demanded the agency to transfer her in another department after finding out that the both of them were dating now.

Rukia was denied consent before, but to her surprise, Inoue had been granted permission. Must be because of one of the higher-ups, who, from what she had heard from rumors, had a crush on her auburn-haired friend. His name was Ulqui-something.

Rukia stopped in her tracks as the dark room greeted her. She pushed open the door, trembling slightly as the hollow air hit her skin. She gasped in shock as a lean hand shot up from nowhere and fastened on her mouth.

"I've been waiting for you."

She relaxed in his arms. "Goodness. You scared the shit out of me, Ichigo."

The orange-haired doctor started kissing her neck. "Since you are here, let's get down to business."

Rukia didn't know what happened next. All she could remember was being thrown into the operating table and the man before her ripping her clothes open.

And there goes the saying…

… keeping things quiet.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading.**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated. :3**

**Thank you.**

**- snow**


End file.
